


Falling in Love With You

by Kathysweet



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Day 5, Fluff, M/M, SouRin Week, a bit of profanity, paper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 19:39:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3261953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kathysweet/pseuds/Kathysweet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"As happy as I was to see them all, there was no doubt that if Sousuke had been there, I probably would have cried from joy. But he had not been able. I understood and didn't hold it against him; how could I, when he had called before I landed sounding absolutely apologetic for not being able to be there even though it wasn't his fault. Besides now that I was back, we had all the time in the world to meet-- or at least that's what I told myself. With his busy schedule, and with my own soon becoming just as busy, who knew when we would be able to meet."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling in Love With You

One thing that I have learned since entering college, was that it was vastly different from High School. It doesn’t help that being the star swimmer in the swim team had me working harder than I had ever done. In High School, it was easier to catch up on school work as long as I talked to— and maybe even charmed— the teachers, but college professors weren’t as forgiving nor that compassionate.

Not that my professors were evil or even rude, but I was officially an adult— and seeing as I had gotten in this school because of my straight A’s and swimming records— they expected me to do it without so much as a complain. And it wasn’t that I couldn’t, but it sure as hell killed most of my social life.

Luckily, I only had a week left of finals— and the long awaited break that I had been craving since the beginning of the school year, was finally near the corner. Meaning once they were over, not only could I finally go back to Iwatobi to take a break, but I was also going to transfer to Tokyo and join the swim team that would hopefully lead me to the Olympics. I was finally getting closer to my dream, as well as getting back to the people I missed the most; my family and friends.

* * *

Making it back to the only place I really considered a home, was like having a weight lifted off my shoulder. I felt lighter and my cheeks were beginning to hurt from how wide I was smiling, which only grew when I spotted a group of idiots all ready to welcome me back.

Once spotted, I was embarrassingly bombarded by various welcomes of: Rin, Rin-san, Rin-chan, and Rin-senpai— each one louder than the next. And as much as I wanted to tell them to shut up, I couldn’t bring myself to do so when I saw all their joyful expressions. So instead, I decided to just go with the embarrassment and jump around like I had lost some screws in my head—just like the rest of my rumbustious friends and sister— and hugged them all.

After some time of almost being strangled to death by Gou, Nagisa and Ai, and also almost losing my ability to hear from the loud vocals of both the Mikoshiba brothers, we all decided to move the celebration back to my mothers place. Riding with Gou, I enjoyed her usual rambling of all the fun we would all have now that I was back and I couldn’t help but join in her enthusiasm.

"If only Sou had been able to make it today," she said, once she parked the car in the garage.

That quickly quieted me down, and I swallowed the lump that grew in my throat the moment his name was mentioned. As happy as I was to see them all, there was no doubt that if Sousuke had been there, I probably would have cried from joy. But he had not been able. I understood and didn’t hold it against him; how could I, when he had called before I landed sounding absolutely apologetic for not being able to be there even though it wasn’t his fault. Besides now that I was back, we had all the time in the world to meet— or at least that’s what I told myself. With his busy schedule, and with my own soon becoming just as busy, who knew when we would be able to meet.

Gou, most likely noticing the change in my mood, grabbed a hold of my hand and with a warm smile—that made he look wiser than her age— she squeezed it.

"He misses you," and that was enough to make me smile.

* * *

  
Two weeks into my break, and I had only seen Sousuke on the big flat screen television in Makoto’s and Haru’s place. Which in turn put a quick damper in my mood.

Seeing his dumb handsome face on the tv did little to help my mood. If anything, it made my mood more sour and caused everyone else around me to be slightly worried. It wasn’t like I was depressed or anything, but I was slowly becoming less enthusiastic about doing the fun activities everyone else had planned.

If I had to be honest, the only thing I wanted was to be with Sousuke. At least for an hour.

Yet, with his new single just out —and album just soon to be released, the only thing he could do was call me, text, and occasionally skype. At first that was enough, but it was soon becoming less bearable.

And how could it not. With the distance cut shorter, I couldn’t help but wish we were back in high school— where we shared a room and occasionally a bed. But I knew that was just me being selfish. It was the one thing that I had always had trouble not being. As much as Sousuke claimed I wasn’t, I knew he would only say so since he was… well Sousuke.

During High School, it became apparent to me how much Sousuke loved me. For most of his youth, he would put my needs in front of his own; if that hadn’t screamed love, then the way he looked at me sure did. It had only taken me a few months of melting under his loving gaze, that I finally realized my own selfish feelings for him. If possible, we had become almost inseparable.

But distance came as a whorl wind once we graduated, and Sousuke had to give up swimming. Of course that decision had been hard for me to swallow, so I had told him I would wait for him. But if Sousuke was anything, he was a realist. He gave me no illusions about a future swimming career— though he had tried to for a short while after— and told me right away that it just wouldn’t be possible.

As always I cried, but unlike last time, I made sure to do it once we had hung up.

Sousuke had found his calling a year or so after his shoulder’s surgery. I was in the midst of swimming when he had sent me a simple text saying that he was thinking of pursuing singing. At first I had thought he was joking, not because I didn’t believe him or thought he had no talent, but Sousuke had never been the most talkative— though a bit more than Haru.

So when Gou had called me two days later, telling me how wonderful Sousuke had performed in the cafe Haru worked at, I knew that Sousuke would make it.

And how right was I. Only two more years had passed until I got a barrage of text from family and friends telling me that Sousuke got a record deal. Sousuke, too busy at that time to be the first to tell me, had been unhappy when he learned I already knew. Still I was ecstatic as well as proud of him, yet that ugly selfish feeling that we would grow further apart would rear it’s ugly head whenever he had to unwilling miss one of our skype meetings.

Now back in Iwatobi, it somehow felt like that feeling had grown uglier.

* * *

  
Almost a month into my break, and the closest I had gotten to seeing Sousuke was when his album was released and he had had a signing sessions at a mall in Tokyo. Wanting to cheer me up, the rest of the group had made it their goal to make sure I was present.

Arriving to the mall, we were all proud to find that the mall was packed. Even though that meant I would still have to wait a bit to see him, the fact that I would at least get a few minutes to hear his voice and see his face in person, made everything worth it.

It took almost an hour—probably a bit longer since they gave him breaks— until I was the next one to be able to see him. The moment those brilliant teal eyes met my own red ones, we froze. I don’t know how long we just stared at each other— I guess long enough to have people behind me complain to fucking hurry up— but at that moment I didn’t care.After a while his face softened, shock gone and replaced with the most loving look that it made my eyes prickle with tears.

"Rin" he said softly, as he stood up from his chair and made his way to where I stood in the line. It wasn’t until he was in front of me that I threw myself at him, engulfing myself in one of the only places I considered better than home; his embrace.

"Took you long enough," he said after a few minutes.

Chuckling at the idiot before me, I lightly smacked him in the chest.

"Who told you to become so famous, idiot" I answered him after I finally stopped some of my sniffling.

Our reunion didn’t last long, and as much as I wanted to stay in his arms, we were in the middle of all his fans and probably some paparazzi’s. So once he let me go and went back to his table, I finally got the signature of the oh so famous Yamazaki Sousuke.

* * *

  
Since the meeting at the mall—as well as gossip going around because of it— I wasn’t able to meet with Sousuke since. It was getting near to the end of my break and once again I was aching to see Sousuke. Although I didn’t regret what had happened at the mall, the repercussions for our actions had caused enough commotion that we were banned contacting each other too much.

So with not being able to see Sousuke, along with our limited contact. I was officially in a worse mood than when I had only gotten text messages and phone calls. What was worse, was that I no longer had the distractions of my friends since their own breaks had slowly begun to end.

The only one being, of course Nagisa, who I often preferred not to deal with alone.

That was until the mischievous blond came to my apartment with a grin so wide that I almost didn’t let him in, but the other was so persuasive—or more like he presented him with six front row tickets and one backstage pass to one of Sousuke’s shows. I was so happy that I didn’t even question how the blond had been able to get such great tickets, especially since Sousuke’s career was at it’s prime and tickets were gone as soon as they went to sale, but I didn’t care.

The night of the concert I was more excited than that day I was able to see Sousuke in the mall. Perhaps it was because I would be able to see him for longer than just a few minuets, but it was probably also because this would be the first time I would see Sousuke perform live.

Not that I had never seen him sing or play the guitar; he often use to sing little tunes when we lived at the dorms, as well as often serenading me through skype like the idiot that he was. Yet this was different, this was the side of Sousuke that had never really seen. This was him performing seriously. This was him singing songs that he wrote, cause I knew there was no way he would let someone else compose his music.

I was so overjoyed that I didn’t even take anytime to admire the avenue, instead going all the way to the front and finding the seat that was right in the middle.

"Aww Rin-chan is so excited! I bet you will faint before you get to see Sou-chan perform" Nagisa exclaimed, as he took the seat on my left. I was about to complain and call him ridiculous— there was no way I would miss Sousuke performance, but seeing as he had been the one to get the tickets and my backstage pass, I shut my mouth.

"Brother calm down. Sou is the main attraction, so he is going to be the last one to perform."

Even though I admitted that Gou had I point, it did nothing to calm me down.

With each performer, I found myself more restless. It was probably rude of me, but I just wanted them hurry up so Sousuke could finally get one stage.

Finally the last opening band announced their farewell and the crowd screamed with joy as the set up crew began to assemble for Sousuke performance.

It felt like hours as we waited for the main attraction to make it to the stage. So I made a note in my head to scold the idiot for taking so long, but as I waited—the ticket practically destroyed from how much I fiddled with it— I looked at the stage. Feeling proud as I looked at the elegant banner with Sousuke’s name, I couldn’t stop the smile that spread in my face.

"Rin-chan, Sou-chan hasn’t even come out and already you’re love struck~" the annoying blond teased, making my cheeks heat up in embarrassment. Thankfully, Rei shushed him and before the blond could either complain or make another teasing remark, the crowd began to chant Sousuke’s name as stage lit up.

My breath hitched the moment Sousuke’s made his way to the center of the stage. Breath taking as ever, the dark haired singer wore an almost too tight— white t-shirt underneath a red and black vest. If his upper muscled arms weren’t a sight to see than the black jeans that hugged his perfectly shaped ass sure did.

"Rin-chan you’re drooling," Nagisa whispered annoyingly in my ear. He was lucky that Sou was too distracting.

As expected from Sousuke, he barely said an introduction before he began to sing his first number.

Watching Sousuke sing was just as beautiful as watching him swim. His voice was husky and powerful, echoing throughout the stadium and silencing everyone within it’s wake. His beautiful eyes would close and a smile would occasionally bloom, as if some remembrance of the past was playing through his head while he strung his guitar and sang his lyrics out.

Everyone was so entranced, that when Sousuke announced his final song, the audience proclaimed their disappointment as loud as they could—I being one of those people.

Clearing his throat, he smiled to his audience.

"Forgive me," he began to say, walking closer to the edge of the stage. "But since I am running out of time, I would like to sing a song that I have made just for today’s performance."

"This song," he said, as he crouched down and looked directly at me "is dedicated to a boy named Rin. Who is vary special to me. It’s called Latch."

So engrossed in his proximity, I missed the excited squeals of the audience and pretty much every noise that everyone around me made.

With the stadium darkening and the spotlight focusing sole on where Sousuke was sitting on the edge of the stage, the delicate sound of the piano began to play.

_You lift my heart up when the rest of me is down_   
_You, you enchant me even when you’re not around_   
_If there are boundaries, I will try to knock them down_   
_I’m latching on, babe, now I know what I have found_

_I feel we’re close enough_   
_Could I lock in your love?_   
_I feel we’re close enough_   
_Could I lock in your love?_

With his gaze fixated on me, I found myself unable to focus on anything but Sousuke. His voice entrapping me as it softly sang the first two verses in such hushed voice I briefly wondered if anyone could even hear it, but his voice heightened just he began to hit his falsettos.

_Now I’ve got you in my space_   
_I won’t let go of you_   
_Got you shackled in my embrace_   
_I’m latching on to you_

_I’m so en-captured, got me wrapped up in your touch_   
_Feel so enamored, hold me tight within your clutch_   
_How do you do it? You got me losing every breath_   
_What did you give me to make my heart bleed out my chest?_

With each lyric, the sound of his voice, and his stare; I couldn’t stop the tears that began to well up in my eyes until they began to fall down my face. Sousuke smiled at me, briefly chuckling at my red crying face as he kept singing the rest of the chores.

_I feel we’re close enough_   
_Could I lock in your love?_   
_I feel we’re close enough_   
_Could I lock in your love?_

_Now I’ve got you in my space_   
_I won’t let go of you_   
_Got you shackled in my embrace_   
_I’m latching on to you_

_Now I’ve got you in my space_   
_I won’t let go of you_   
_Got you shackled in my embrace_   
_I’m latching on to you_

_I’m latching on to you_

As he sang the last line, I knew that once again I had fallen in love with Yamazaki Sousuke.

**Author's Note:**

> The song is by Sam Smith (the acoustic version). Ahh so cheesy, but I really wanted to write at least one fic for Sourin week and although it's mainly for day 5 it has a slight combination of other days as well. Hope you guys enjoyed :).


End file.
